


Ships Drabbles

by anotherlonelysoul96



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: First Meetings, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysoul96/pseuds/anotherlonelysoul96
Summary: kolekcja drabbles złożonych z tematów na 30-dniowe challenge'e poświęcone konkretnym pairingom. Tagi będą dodawane na bieżąco.





	Ships Drabbles

Tommy nigdy nie należał do osób,które się stresują lub denerwują przed ważnym wydarzeniem. Tak było i na drodze edukacyjnej, gdy po pewnym incydencie został wyrzucony ze szkoły katolickiej, do której uczęszczał razem z siostrą Lisą, jak i w dorosłym życiu, gdzie zaznał już wiele przygód: od bezdomności poprzez głód i biedę, na prostytucji kończąc. Mężczyzna nie wstydził się tego co przeszedł, lecz nie ogłaszał tego głośno,bo po co. Jeszcze niepotrzebnie ludzie zaczęliby go oceniać. Nikt nie jest krystalicznie idealny i każdy ma wady.  
Blondyn uniósł leniwie dłoń z papierosem i zaciągnął się, wypuszczając szarawy dym z ust. Dzisiejszy dzień odznaczał się wyjątkowo dobrą pogodą i Słońcem wychodzącym zza chmur. Mężczyzna czekał już od pewnego czasu na możliwość zaprezentowania swoich umiejętności przed kolesiem, który niedawno zajął drugie miejsce w jakimś popularnym amerykańskim show. Nie obchodziło go to, kim był ten facet i co sobą prezentował. Ważne, że z tego układu przyszłyby jakieś pieniądze, które pozwolą mu na wynajęcie większego mieszkania z dala od dziewczyn, które trudniły się prostytucją. Chciał się odciąć od starego życia i zacząć żyć od nowa.  
Upuścił resztkę papierosa na ziemię i przygniótł go podeszwą swojego creepersa. Za kilka minut miał stanąć przed kolesiem i być może zmienić swoje życie. Tylko jak bardzo? Pieprzenie. Pokręcił swoją głową, przeklinając w duchu swoją głupotę. Zmienić swoje życie? Na lepsze? Znając jego pecha to nawet nie dadzą mu się wykazać.  
\- Ratliff Thomas. - nie zauważył nawet kiedy się otworzyły drzwi i stanęła w nich młoda kobieta gdzieś koło trzydziestki z blond włosami upiętymi w kucyk. Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie do blondyna, który uniósł brew, odpychając się od bramy i podchodząc bliżej z gitarą w ręce.  
\- Zapraszam. - odsunęła się na bok, pozwalając mu wejść do środka. Po chwili drzwi się zamknęły, a Tommy stanął oko w oko z młodym, szczupłym mężczyzną o kruczoczarnych włosach, z grzywką opadającą mu na czoło, błękitno-szarych oczach obrysowanych dokładnie kredką i szerokim uśmiechu goszczącym na jego twarzy. Nie wiedząc czemu Tommy'emu zaparło dech, gdy tak się wpatrywał w nieznajomego piosenkarza, dla którego miał prawdopodobnie pracować. Stanął na środku sali tuż przed stołem za którym siedział owy chłopak, jak i starszy mężczyzna z krótką bródką.  
\- Przedstaw się i opowiedz, na które stanowisko kandydujesz. - Ratliff po chwili namysłu doznał olśnienia i rozpoznał mężczyznę, który się do niego odezwał. Monte Pittman - gitarzysta Madonny.  
\- Nazywam się Tommy Joe i chciałbym grać na gitarze. - po jego słowach nastąpiła chwila milczenia, gdy Monte wraz z chłopakiem pochylili się ku sobie, by naradzić się.  
\- Obawiam się, że to stanowisko jest już zajęte. A umiesz jeszcze na czymś grać?  
\- Potrafię grać jeszcze na keyboardzie, ale nie tak dobrze jak na gitarze. - odpowiedział Tommy, co jakiś czas zerkając w stronę czarnowłosego chłopaka, który również zdawał się nie odrywać od niego wzroku. Lekki rumieniec pokrył policzki blondyna, modlącego się w myślach, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył.  
\- A na basie dałbyś radę? - padło kolejne pytanie.  
\- Myślę, że tak. Gitara basowa, a gitara klasyczna czy elektryczna to dla mnie żadna nowość.  
\- No to zagraj nam coś, a potem zdecydujemy, czy Ciebie bierzemy. - blondyn pochylił głowę, pozwalając blond grzywce opaść na twarz i zasłonić rumieniec, który pojawił się mu na twarzy. Wziąwszy głęboki wdech, zaczął grać jedną ze swoich ulubionych piosenek Metalliki "Enter Sandman". Gdy tylko palce zaczęły poruszać się po strunach, mężczyzna pozwolił się zatracić w muzyce, która wypływała z instrumentu. Minuty mijały, a ze strony mężczyzn nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Obdywoje wpatrywali się w skupieniu na grającego blondyna, który zdawał się być w swoim świecie. Gdy tylko skończył i uniósł głowę, rumieniec się pogłębił.  
Chłopak, dla którego miał w przyszłości pracować patrzył się na niego w zamyśleniu, z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
\- Myślę, Monte, że w końcu znaleźliśmy ostatniego członka ekipy. - Monte otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz nic się z nich nie wydobyło.  
\- Witam na pokładzie, Tommy. Poza tym jestem Adam, mam nadzieję, że będzie się nam miło współpracować.


End file.
